


hot chocolate and hugs

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: sometimes, all you need is a mug of hot chocolate and the arms of the person you love the most to feel at home.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 47





	hot chocolate and hugs

Mark sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair looking at the progress that he had made on his project. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes trying to process all that he had completed. He was tired. Oh gosh, Mark was so tired and he just wanted to sleep but he just had to finish a little more of his project, just a little more. He didn’t know why he needed to finish some more. The project wasn’t due for another week. Mark was just stressed about it not getting done at all. He just needs to breathe and relax. He continued to zone out while looking at his computer screen, sighing heavily.

Mark stood up and cracked his back and continued to stretch while leaving the confines of his bedroom to head towards the kitchen of his apartment. He needed some water, maybe a snack, or maybe he should spoil himself and make some hot chocolate for himself. 

Mark was definitely going to make some hot chocolate.

Getting to the kitchen he was able to look for the supplies to make hot chocolate. Mind both on his project and not burning himself or his apartment complex down. He started to heat up the milk and was waiting for it to boil when a knock came on the door. Mark turned and looked at the clock. It was only 10, so it wasn’t crazy late. It was just odd that someone would come for a visit at this time. Checking on the milk to make sure it wasn’t going to boil over, he quickly made his way to the door. He got to the door when the second knock came. Opening the door to reveal: 

Jeno.

Jeno looks at Mark with the widest smile on his face and he giggles at the look of shock on Mark’s face. He held up the McDonalds that he had brought with him and Mark’s mouth grew into a smile when he realized what was happening.

“What are you doing here?” Mark said with a laugh while reaching out his hand to grab Jeno’s arm and pull him into Mark's apartment. Jeno giggled as he let himself be pulled.

“I missed you and I was craving fries so why not handle those two problems all at once!” Jeno said as he handed Mark the bag full of food so that he could take off his jacket and shoes. Mark smiled softly at the boy who owned his heart, filled with nothing but love for the younger boy. 

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service to you, angel.” Jeno giggles at the pet name that Mark has had for him since their first date. Turning to Mark after having hung up his jacket, Jeno’s face visibly softened and his eyes lit up looking at the love of his life.

“Hi…” Jeno says while smiling looking at Mark. This causes Mark to throw his head back while laughing. Jeno’s smile widens at the fact that his boyfriend is twinkling and is just being his amazing self. 

“Hey back,” Mark says after laughing for a bit. “I was making hot chocolate before I was interrupted,” He says in a teasing tone to his boyfriend. 

Jeno’s eyes widen as he gasps out, “And you are just letting us stand here?!” He says it in such an accusatory tone that it causes Mark to start giggling again. Jeno grabs Mark’s hand to drag him to the kitchen all the while both Mark and Jeno were giggling. At who knows what but they were giggling. 

Mark let go of his love’s hand so that he could put the food bag on the counter, he turns around to see Jeno grabbing himself a mug from the cupboard. Mark stops and just stares at the back of his boyfriend. Jeno, who had made himself right at home, and started to watch the milk to see when it would be ready. Mark then realized just how huggable his boyfriend looked at that moment and then figured Jeno wasn’t the only one that had missed someone. 

Pushing himself off the counter that he had found himself leaning against he makes himself to his perfectly huggable boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Jeno from behind Mark cuddles right into his angel’s back. Jeno, being shocked from the sudden skinship, relaxes after a second of being tense. Giggling Jeno pats Mark’s hands that are resting on his stomach. Jeno begins to blush when he feels a kiss placed on his back.

“Hi, baby. Rough night?” Jeno questions worried. Mark only gets cuddly like this when he is stressed or tired, and he wants to make sure that his Markie is okay.

Mark makes a noise of confirmation while beginning to tighten his hold on Jeno just slightly. “Not really rough. I’m just really tired and I’m glad you came over. You are the best teddy bear.” Jeno flushes red even more at the simple words that Mark has said. 

Oh gosh Jeno thinks the way I love this boy 

“You just like me for the cuddles,” Jeno says after he collects himself for a couple of seconds. Jeno hears Mark scoff from behind him and feels a pinch to the hand that was resting on Marks. Jeno laughs at Mark’s reaction. “I’m just kidding you, overgrown baby. I know you love me.”

Jeno hears a happy noise from the koala that has attached himself to Jeno’s back. Jeno sighs fondly and taps Mark’s hand to let go.

“Noooooo…” Mark whines while tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He knows that he will be embarrassed in the morning but all he wants is his boyfriend and he is right there. It was also a crime in the mind of Mark Lee to not actively give love to Jeno at all times he is able. So he can’t commit a crime.

“Baby, I need to make your hot chocolate,” Jeno says with a happy tone that Mark relishes in. 

Mark sighs and let's go while pouting. Man, I am so whipped for him. Mark thinks while looking at his angel be an angel and make his hot chocolate just how he likes it. Mark quickly turns to the food bag before Jeno can catch him looking. He opens the bag and sees the fries making a happy noise while grabbing one so he can eat it. 

Jeno turns to see Mark munching happily on the fries. Laughing under his breath he steps towards Mark with two mugs of hot chocolate, he sets Mark’s down while leaning over to kiss Mark on the forehead. He pulls away to see Mark having stopped mid-chew because of the affection that he just received. Jeno lets out a full laugh and grabs a fry of his own to eat.

“So,” Jeno starts, “You want to tell me why you look like you haven’t slept in days?” Mark freezes at the sudden question and looks up at Jeno with a weak smile. Jeno sighs out, “Baby we talked about this, you-”

“I know angel, I need to stop stressing out about projects when I have time to do them. I know.” Mark sighs while looking down, he hates it when people worry about him, especially Jeno. He just wants to be the best that he can be for Jeno. 

Jeno sighs while putting his mug down and grabbing Mark’s to set it down. He then pulls Mark into a hug and rubs his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. “Baby, I love how driven you are. I truly do. In fact, a driven man is very attractive. However, baby you need to take care of yourself! You are so talented and smart. But you forget to take care of yourself and suddenly you can’t do anything.” Jeno tightens his hold on Mark. 

“Angel…” Mark starts to say and then stops himself from what he wants to say. He shakes his head and turns his nose towards Jeno’s neck so that he can truly feel at home. Jeno has other plans, however. Jeno gently pushes Mark back to look him in the eyes and forms the softest smile while looking at Mark, that the person in question starts to get embarrassed.

“Hey, baby?” Jeno starts and that gets Mark to stop trying to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Yeah, angel?” Mark says while blushing.

“Can I stay the night to ensure that you are actually going to sleep tonight?” Jeno says while smiling at the red cheeks of his boyfriend. 

Mark looks at him with wide eyes and starts to giggle. “I was going to ask you to stay the night!” He says while smiling at his angel.

Jeno smiles back and proceeds to lean over and peck his boyfriend on the lips. “Well, would you look at our minds. Genius.” Jeno pulls his boyfriend into a hug. 

Both of the boys sighed in happiness not knowing that they were thinking the same thing:

I wanna marry this boy someday.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
